


water pressure

by squirmymochi



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, bladder desperation, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirmymochi/pseuds/squirmymochi
Summary: Nagisa moves his hand back between his legs and squeezes. He’d ask Rei to pull over, but he really doesn’t want to cause any more trouble. Still, if he doesn’t get to a bathroom soon, the seat of the car will almost surely be flooded. He settles for leaning forward in his seat and adjusting the seat belt until it doesn’t cut into his stomach so sharply.Only then does he realize that the car has stopped.





	water pressure

“I cannot believe you got our car towed!” Rei exclaims, his hands flying up in exasperation. For his hands to leave the steering wheel while they’re driving, he must be really mad. Nagisa frowns and stares stubbornly at his feet.

“It’s not like I meant to! Besides, we have two cars, don’t we?” he points out.

“If you had been more careful, we could’ve gotten home hours ago!” Rei cries. “But instead I had to drive over here from the lab and come get you. Couldn’t you have taken public transport?”

“My wallet was in the car,” Nagisa mutters, shifting uncomfortably. He needs to use the bathroom, and he hasn’t had a chance since lunch. He had to wait at the coffee shop across the street for an hour or so before Rei came and got him - of course they would only let him use the restroom if he bought something, and he didn’t have his wallet - and then they had to call the towing company at least three times to confirm that they had the car.

“Can we stop for a second? I need to go to the bathroom,” Nagisa says. Rei sighs.

“We’re not wasting any more time. You can wait,” he replies.

“No I can’t, Rei-chan! I’m desperate!”

“No, you’re not. You say that all the time,” Rei huffs. He’s not wrong. Nagisa squirms in his chair again, hoping his blue-haired lover will change his mind. Rei pointedly ignores him, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead. Headlights reflect into his glasses, creating little flecks of light in his irises.

“I really have to go!” Nagisa protests.

“We’ll be home soon. Just wait until then.”

Rei’s still mad. Nagisa can tell from the way he adjusts his glasses when they come to a red light, and how he taps his fingers absentmindedly on the steering wheel.

“I’m really sorry, Rei, I am. But I-”

“Stop trying to make excuses,” Rei says calmly. “There’s really nothing we can do about it now.”

“But I didn’t mean to leave the car for so long!” Nagisa exclaims, wiggling in his seat.

“Yes, but you did. I’m sure it wasn’t on purpose, but it was still irresponsible of you.” Rei shoots Nagisa a look and turns back to the road.

“How many times do I need to say I’m sorry?” Nagisa crosses one leg over the other, then uncrosses them. “How much longer?”

“Ten minutes.”

Nagisa whines, staring out the window. Ten minutes feels like eternity times two right now, and the hesitance in Rei’s strong voice means that he’s not sure. Traffic’s a nightmare, and it’s not getting any better as the night wears on.

To be fair, he knows he’s overstating his desperation just a little bit. But Nagisa knows that when he starts to feel the need to go, it will only grow faster. His body, like everything else about him, is unpredictable.

Rei gives a quiet huff. “You could’ve gone when I was calling the towing place.”

“But there weren’t any bathrooms around,” Nagisa complains, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He shoves a hand between his legs, but removes it when he catches Rei staring at him with annoyance.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do now,” Rei says. “Stop moving around, Nagisa.”

“Can’t help it, Rei-chan,” Nagisa replies. “Am I forgiven yet?”

“No. I’m still upset with you for forgetting the car.”

“I was doing something really important-”

“Still upset.”

Nagisa moves his hand back between his legs and squeezes. He’d ask Rei to pull over, but he really doesn’t want to cause any more trouble. Still, if he doesn’t get to a bathroom soon, the seat of the car will almost surely be flooded. He settles for leaning forward in his seat and adjusting the seat belt until it doesn’t cut into his stomach so sharply.

Only then does he realize that the car has stopped.

“Rei-chan, why aren’t we moving?” Nagisa asks.

“Traffic,” the younger replies. “Don’t worry, it’ll clear up soon.”

“Can we stop somewhere when it does?”

“We’ll be home soon. Besides, it’s so late I doubt there will be a public bathroom that’s open.” Rei’s eyes dart to Nagisa with just a hint of guilt.

Nagisa doesn’t notice. The pressure in his bladder is continuing to grow, and it feels like there’s an (admittedly small) bag of rocks on his stomach. A soft whimper escapes from his mouth as a wave of desperation hits him full on. He pushes his hands harder into his crotch and squirms into the seat, still just barely managing to hold on. A few drops of urine dampen the inside of his underwear, and he shudders.

He wants to look around for a bottle or a cup or something, but there’s no way Rei will let him pee in the car, and he doesn’t want his boyfriend to be any madder than he is. Practically dancing in his seat to keep it in, he decides to try again with a more calm approach.

“Rei?” he asks shyly.

“What is it, Nagisa-kun?”

“I know I messed up, and I know apologizing won’t fix it, but I - mmph!”

Before he can finish his sentence, another wave of desperation crashes down on him. Clamping his hands down between his legs, he stifles a groan and squints his eyes closed, clenching every muscle in his body. God, he has to go so badly.

A steady stream makes its way down his inner thigh, although it doesn’t give his bursting bladder any relief at all. He grinds against the seat cushion and whines pathetically, crossing his legs and uncrossing them quickly when the seat belt digs into his overstretched bladder.

When the wave finally passes, he opens his eyes to see Rei staring intently at the road with a hurt expression on his face. Nagisa realizes he never finished his apology, and what little he did get to must have sounded like a guilt trip setup.

“I know you didn’t mean to get towed, Nagisa, but really, how could you? And now you can’t even focus on our conversation. Are you really even sorry?”

“Of course I am!” Nagisa cries. “I just have to go, that’s all.”

The car, which has been moving at an unbelieveable crawl, picks up the speed a bit, and Nagisa’s sure they’re almost home. They have to be almost home.

“Honestly, you’re distracted so easily. You forgot the car, you forgot to go to the bathroom earlier… Did you even remember our date?” Rei asks.

“I-”

And then Nagisa does remember. The romantic dinner date Rei had been planning for months. He had been so excited, so nervous. And Nagisa had been looking for a gift for Rei to say thank you when the car had been towed. (Truth be told, he had kind of gotten distracted in the shop and taken longer than he should have.) After that, the couple’s evening plans had blurred to a minor detail in Nagisa’s mind.

“Oh, forget it,” Rei sighs.

They pull off the busy road and onto a quiet, neighborhood street. Nagisa glances guiltily at the purple silk tie draped over the dashboard, where Rei threw it after picking him up. He opens his mouth to apologise - for real, this time - but his momentary lack of attention tricks his body into relaxing, and then a long stream of hot piss is staining the crotch of his pants.

He squeaks in alarm, his face contorting with desperation, holds himself with both hands, and presses his legs together so tightly they might as well be welded together, but his poor bladder has had enough for one day. In a last ditch attempt to save something - the seat, his dignity, his relationship, something - he gasps out a “Rei, please stop the car!”

Rei abruptly stops and looks over at Nagisa. “What is- Nagisa-kun?”

Now peeing full force, Nagisa throws open the car door and stumbles outside, collapsing onto the grassy stretch of land between the street and the sidewalk. And without another option, he relaxes fully and just lets go.

Tears of shame stream down Nagisa’s face as he continues to wet himself like a child. Despite the crushing relief that comes with emptying his bladder, he knows that Rei will be on him, scolding like a parent when their child breaks a particularly expensive vase, because he’s way too old to be having accidents.

He vaguely hears a car door slam, too lost in his pain and relief to truly care anymore. Only when he finishes does he realize that Rei’s standing in front of him, nothing but concern written on his face.

“Nagisa-kun?”

“I’m sorry, Rei-chan!” Nagisa sobs. “I really, really tried, I just couldn’t hold it anymore! And I tried to tell you!”

“Don’t even worry about that,” Rei gasps, reaching out to touch his head. “Are you okay?”

“I just peed myself! And I’m still sitting in it! No, I’m not okay!” Nagisa yells. “Why didn’t you believe me before?!”

“I- I didn’t think-”

“Well, what do you think now?!” he sobs, terribly aware of the cold dampness of his jeans on his legs. “I tried to tell you, I tried-”

A pair of warm arms wrap around his shoulders, and then Rei is whispering comforting words into his ear.

“I’m so sorry, Nagisa-kun. I was just so frustrated, I wasn’t thinking and I was being stupid. Please, don’t be angry. I love you, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa buries his head in the crook of Rei’s neck. They stay like that for a long time, until his tears dissolve into sniffles and whimpers. Rei rubs his back and gives him loving kisses and reassuring words the whole time.

“I’m sorry I ruined our date, Rei,” Nagisa whispers.

“Don’t worry about it, Nagisa-kun. Let’s just go home and get you cleaned up, and then we can watch one of those movies you like so much.”

“I d- don’t want to get the seat wet,” he sniffles. Rei smiles.

“Don’t worry about the seat. Let’s just go home, okay?”

“Okay,” Nagisa replies, infinitely grateful that he has such an amazing boyfriend. “Let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work from my old Tumblr. My new and more active omorashi Tumblr is [squirmymochi](https://squirmymochi.tumblr.com) if you're interested.


End file.
